This invention relates generally to surveillance devices and more particularly, to using an imaging device for surveillance.
Car theft has always been an ongoing problem. It is said that for an average consumer, a car is the second largest investment the consumer would make. To protect this investment, a variety of security systems have been developed to deter car theft. One known system is the use of an alarm 106 that is connected to sensors 102 at the doors and a motion sensor 104 as shown in FIG. 1a. When the sensors are interfered with, the alarm 106 is triggered causing a horn to sound off and, perhaps accompanied by flashing headlights. This security system, in general, relies on attracting attention to the car 100 with the hope that such attention would deter the criminal attempting to break into the car. However, in many instances, after breaking into the car, the criminal merely disengages the alarm and drives off rendering the security system useless. In other instances, although the criminal has been deterred, extensive damage has already been done to the car and the chance of apprehending the criminal remote.
In another known method as shown in FIG. 1b, a wireless transmitter 112 is hidden within the car 110. When the owner realizes that the car has been stolen, the owner notifies the police or the security service of the theft. The responsible authority then activates the transmitter 112 which transmits a series of signals. A signal locator 122 deployed in a special car 120 traces the signals and homes in to locate the stolen car 110. One of the problems with this method is that the number of special cars in service are generally limited. Another problem is that the car theft often goes unnoticed until several hours later if not days, at which time the car has been driven out of range or has been cannibalized for its parts. Again, although the car may be recovered, extensive damage is already done with the remote possibility of apprehending the criminal.
All of these security systems described above are useless where an emergency, for example, an accident has occurred. For example, the security systems above do not notify the emergency response teams as to the accident or the severity of the accident. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system in a car which is capable of providing security and/or emergency response, and further solves the shortcomings described above.
A method and apparatus is described that is related to using an image device for security/emergency applications. The method comprises detecting a triggered sensor; activating an image device to capture an image; determining the nature of the triggered sensor; and generating indicator bits in accordance with the determination. Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and detailed description to be followed.